


fall

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, medtech!seho, mentions of anxiety attacks, tagalog/taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: Ika nga nila, in medtech, mortal sin ang di paglalagay ng label. Ngunit paano nalang naman ang relationship ng mag neighbor na kung umasta eh parang may something sa kanila?sa medtech, mortal sin ang "no label"
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first writing an actual fic kaya i hope you enjooooy hehe

Meet Junmyeon Kim, 22, isang medtech student. Ay, wait, isa pala siyang stressedT with a capital T medtech student. Busy siya ngayon as malapit na ang finals and hindi pa siya nakakapag-aral.

Speaking of aral, ang _crushie_ neighbor aka bestfriend niyang si Sehun Oh, ay palagi nalang sa apartment niya nakikikain kaya 'di siya magkapagfocus.

'Di naman niya ito matanggihan dahil SINO NGA BA ANG MAKAKATANGGI DITO?

Also, speaking of Sehun, biglang nag-unlock ang pinto niya at tumambad ang isang Sehun Oh, in his six feet glory. Naka-suot ito ng round glasses niya tsaka medyo disheveled ang buhok.

"Kuya Myeon, anong ulam natin ngayon? Nagugutom na ako," sabi ni Sehun na para bang may pinatago sa kanya.  
  
Tiningnan lang ni Junmyeon ang nakababata habang papalapit ito sa kanya. "Natin? Bakit tayo ba?" maatittude na medyo playful na sagot ni Junmyeon kasi baka naman diba? _KUYA?_

If he's going to be honest, iritang-irita na siya sa kakatawag ng nakababata sa kanya na _kuya_ kasi naman, nakakatanda na nga sa feeling eh, mapanakit pa, _slight_.  
  
"Kung pwede sana," pabulong na sabi ni Sehun at humilata sa maliit na couch ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Ano?" tanong niya pero deep inside, nagh-hysterical na siya kasi _ANONG NARINIG NIYA? TAMA BA 'YON? HELLO?_  
  
Sehun pouted before talking again. "Wala. Sabi ko magluto kana _please_ hindi pa ako kumakain eh sige—"  
  
Walang nagawa si Junmyeon sa pout ni Sehun. He's just too weak for that. "Oo na, teka wait, bili ka ng ingredients, ako magluluto. 'Di pa kase ako nag-grogrocery eh kahiya naman sa'yo no eh pang isang katao lang budget ko tas mayroong nakikikaing isa diyan," sabi niya 'tsaka tumayo na sa pagkakaupo.

Baka kasi sapian pa siya ng masamang espirito dyan at ikiss niya yung little pouty lips ni Sehun. _Mahirap na._  
  
Masaya namang tumayo si Sehun. "Sorry naman," sambit niya tsaka tumawa. "Alam kong mahal mo ako kaya tara na, grocery na tayo," he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's tiny body while making their way palabas ng apartment kaya wala ng nagawa si Junmyeon.

Enjoy na enjoy siya eh habang ginagawa ni Sehun yun. Ika nga, if the opportunity comes, grab it.

* * *

After nilang pumila ng pagkatagal-tagal, of course, using Sehun's money _kasi nga as what his beloved kuya Junmyeon said, mahiya naman daw siya kasi wala siyang pinatago sa kanya,_ eh finally nakapagbayad na rin sila.  
  
Nang dumating sila sa apartment, agad ng nagluto si Junmyeon kasi nga nagugutom na siya at ang _baby_ niyang si Sehun.  
  
Nakasanayan na nila ang domestic _type of couple_ set up for the past years 'til now kaya 'di awkward sa kanila itong silence while nagluluto si Junmyeon at si Sehun naman ay nasa table lang at tinitingnan lang ang kuya niyang nagluluto for him.  
  
Nang maicheck na ni Junmyeon ang manok for the third time at masiguradong malapit na itong maluto, he turned around then pulled a chair para umupo across Sehun. "Ay nga pala," pagtawag nito. "Se, samahan mo 'ko pleaaaase," Junmyeon said, prolonging the please para effective.  
  
Pero even if 'di na siya mag whine he knows Sehun would say yes naman kasi sasamahan at sasamahan naman siya nito kahit saan siya magpunta _kahit saang dulo pa man ng mundo_ kase he knows mahal naman siya ng kaibigan _na as in friend, bf as in best friend kasi 'DI NATIN SURE if Sehun wants him to be his bf na as in boyfriend. The sad reality._  
  
"Okay, saan ba?" Sehun answered nonchalantly habang pinaglalaruan ang kutsara't tinidor niya. 

Junmyeon stood up when he felt na luto na finally ang ulam nila for this lunch. He served the adobo muna before answering the latter and made himself comfortable sa sarili niyang dining table.  
  
"Ben&Ben concert, after ng exams natin," marahang sabi niya at tumango lang naman ang kaharap niyang busy na sa pagkuha ng ulam.  
  
Alam niyang December Avenue ang bet ni Sehun. Minsan nagtatalo sila kung ano bang ipplay na music—kung Ben&Ben ba o kung December Avenue pero in the end, they'll still play the songs of their fave bands ng salit-salitan. They even made a spotify playlist just for it. Kasi nga, as what Sehun have said, _doesn't matter what band, as long as they make quality music, I'm in._

Nang hindi na umimik si Sehun eh naisipan niyang magsalita ulit. "Se, okay lang ba talaga? I mean you like December Avenue diba? And they'll have a concert din after exams natin? Okay lang naman if aya—"  
  
He was cut off by the younger kaya naman nanahimik nalang siya. "Kuya, okay lang ano ka ba. I listen to Ben&Ben din naman thanks to you," nakangiting sabi ni Sehun kaya napangiti nalang din si Junmyeon.  
  
'Di niya alam if napipilitan ito o ano pero isa lang masasabi niya, _ANG PERFECT NG KAHARAP NIYA LIKE LORD WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS._  
  
After ng well-deserved lunch nila, Sehun offered to wash the dishes so Junmyeon just let him do it and blasted some December Avenue songs bilang pa-thank you na din sa nakababata sa upcoming Ben&Ben _date_ concert nila.  
  
At some point, gusto niyang sabihin sa December Avenue na _oh my gosh ano ba 'tong songs niyo_ dahil parang lahat ng songs ay may pinararating. Anlakas ng tama _parang gusto niyang maluha kase bakit ba naging crush niya itong neighbor niyang kasalukuyang nagbabanlaw ng mga baso na ginamit nila. Parang gusto niya itong i-backhug and pamper him with his sweet kisses._

 _Ma, help him please.  
_  
"Kuya Myeon, okay ka lang ba? Kanina ka pa tumitingin-- ay no, tumititig ang right term, saakin? Siguro crush mo 'ko no—"  
  
Junmyeon didn't notice na kanina pa nga siya tumititig kay Sehun na kung siguro ice si Sehun eh kanina pa siya natunaw.  
  
"Ha? Ano? Uhm..ano...HA JOKES ON YOU! NO," he laughed, almost hysterically. "WAG KANG NGANG ASSUMING ANONG CRUSH HA?" he panicked kase naman, _oh my gosh talaga. Ikaw ba naman mahuling naninitig?_  
  
"Kuya Myeon," he laughed as he reached for the older's hand, "eh ba't ka nag s-stutter?" Sehun said.

Bigla nalang naging serious yung mukha niya which made Junmyeon more nervous.  
  
"Sehun namaaaan eh, nagsspace out lang ako tas ANO BAAA?" he whines. "D'YAN KA NA NGA!" he can't think straight ngayon kaya ang naisip na lang niyang defense mechanism is to walk out of that space kung nasaan ang mas nakababata.   
  
_Bat nagkaganon 'yun?_ Sehun thought even tho deep inside eh medyo alam niya kung bakit. He was just scared to assume kase nga he doesn't want to be hurt again. Whatever it was, it was obvious enough for him not to notice.  
  
 _"Soo, I wanna talk to you. Please come home"_

 _"Teka lang se, ay pwede ba later nalang?_ _magmmeet pa kase kami ni Jongin eh."_

_"Nga pala, Se, finally, Jongin asked me out."_

_"I'm so happy."_

_He and kyungsoo are bestfriends. For soo, he was his only bestfriend, his only childhood bestfriend, but for him, kyungsoo was his bestfriend, and also, his first love. They were happy that time, as cli_ _ć_ _he as it was, but yes, those days were the best for them. Not until their 4th year in highschool. When Sehun finally realized that he was inlove with Kyungsoo and he assumed that the latter's feelings was the same as his. They enjoyed each other's company until he confessed his feelings towards kyungsoo. But Sehun was wrong all along. Kyungsoo already met Jongin, his first crush, his first love. He was hurt and devastated but he eventually accepted it. He moved on, and after highschool graduation, he moved out on his and Kyungsoo's shared apartment. They promised to stay as bestfriends tho even after all that happened.  
_  
Reminiscing that memory, he didn't realize na siya naman ngayon ang nakatitig sa nagbabasang si Junmyeon. His kuya really look so soft sa kanyang suot na glasses and a ballpen on his pretty hands. He took his time to stare.

When Junmyeon's ballpen fell on the floor, he took that as a cue to stop looking at him kase 'pag siya maabutan ni Junmyeon na nakatitig sa kanya eh for sure babalik sa kanya yung mga tukso niya sa kuya niya kanina.

At feeling niya nagiging anxious na naman siya kaya he stood up na sa chair and decided na he needed to go home na. _Even though dito niya nararamdaman ang homey vibes kasama si Junmyeon kesa sa sariling unit niya.  
_  
"Kuya, uwi muna ako ha," he chuckled. "Thank you sa pagkain," he went near his kuya then he tightly hugs the smaller.  
  
"Magstudy ka na nga mag-eexam na tayo sa friday oh," Junmyeon said while tapping Sehun's hand na nakapulupot sa may chest niya.  
  
"Yes po! Bye bye!" he kissed Junmyeon's bumbunan _I REPEAT HE KISSED—_ and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

  
Junmyeon was here, sitting pa rin sa harap ng kanyang study table, while trying to focus uli sa pagbabasa kase naman 'diba sehun fucking kissed his bumbunan like it was so domestic and he has a thing for domestic actions kaya naman he was literally: _no thoughts, head empty, just Sehun Oh_.

Pero after siguro ng one hour, after ng kanyang study break at after niyang mag tweet sa kanyang twitter account ng naka capital na **"OH MY GOSH TALAGA"** with that meme ng tombstone na ang nakalagay ay " **here lies me lmao** " ay thank God, finally nakapagfocus ulit siya.  
  
It was nine p.m. nung he finally checked his phone. Grabe ang willpower ni Junmyeon to study all the contents of his reviewer na napakakapal. Others would definitely say na SANA ALL. _Junmyeon Kim, patron saint of studying medical technology, pray for us all._  
  
He stretched his body muna kase ang sakit sakit na ng likod niya kakaupo maghapon na parang ayaw na niya umupo ulit. Gusto na niya talagang matulog kaso 'di pa siya kumakain. He was kinda shookt because 'di siya dinalaw ng espirito ng gutom tonight. Pero he needs to eat.

'Di naman siya pabaya sa sarili niya kaya nga kumuha siya ng pancit cantion _extra hot flavor_ sa kanyang cabinet kase he's living healthily.

 _Gosh, if malalaman to ng mother niya, for sure papagalitan ito at papakainin ng sandamakmak ng healthy foods, fruits and vegies. Hindi naman sa wala siyang pera pambili ng healthy foods, sadyang wala lang time and okay inaamin niyang tamad siya magluto and konti lang alam niyang lutuin aside from adobo.  
_  
Habang hinihintay niyang kumulo ang pinapainit niyang tubig ay nagtwitter lang muna ito, wanting to know kung anong mga bagong teas ngayon and some updates narin sa mga kaibigan.

He was about to play _'Doors by Ben &Ben'_ on spotify when he heard someone knocked at the door and eventually opened it like he owned the unit. Junmyeon knew it was Sehun since it can't be his bestfriend Minseok, who actually just live on the 2nd floor of the building.  
  
"Kuya Myeon, I ordered foods pala pero otw palang. I know 'di ka pa kumakain kaya I ordered your favourites," Sehun's said, his voice echoing on the apartment.  
  
"Nag-abala ka pa, Se. I'm cooking pancit canton na eh pero thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem kuya basta ikaw," he said before he pulled a seat. "Nga pala tapos ka na ba? Can you, uhm tutor me or something? 'Di pa ako confident eh," he asked shyly kasi he can't focus studying kasi kanina pa niya iniisip yung ginawa niya and his anxiety is causing him problems.  
  
"Kaya naman pala may pa foods eh may kailangan haha," Junmyeon joked pero Sehun panicked.  
  
"Nooo," he whined. "I ordered it because I’m really concerned. Alam ko naman kasi na mag-sstudy ka hanggang ngayon eh. Sorry kuya if it appeared that way," Sehun said apologetically at nagtangkang umalis pero Junmyeon quickly grabbed his arm before he could even do so.

"Sehun, Sehun Oh!" Junmyeon exclaims, shaking Sehun gently. "Are you okay? Hey, calm down." Junmyeon knew something's wrong _. Sehun and his anxieties. Few days. Before. The. Finals. This is really bad.  
_  
Sehun was literally shaking. And he was on the verge of crying. Junmyeon, eventho maoovercook na yung pancit canton niya, eh he chose to comfort the latter instead of draining the canton first. ' _Sayang_ ' he thought. Pero there was a whole Sehun infront of him na umiiyak. And the first thing he'll definitely do is to hug and comfort him.  
  
He escorted him papuntang sala and there, they sat and Junmyeon tried to talk to the younger.

Kaso wala. Sehun was just crying. Sa totoo lang eh kinakabahan na talaga siya. This already happened before kase and he knew Sehun won’t talk about it just like before.  
  
Sehun's phone rang, and as Junmyeon knew he can't answer it and he knew na yung delivery man yun eh siya na kumausap.

After some while eh he heard a knock on the door kaya he went and opened it. He accepted the paperbags and thanked him. He went back to the sofa and Sehun clinged to him again and they just stayed like that for about 10 mins.

Nagugutom na talaga si Junmyeon kaya siya na nagsalita. "Se, if you wanna talk about it, you know nandito lang naman ako diba? But if di mo pa kaya ishare, andito pa din ako. Pero Se, I'm just joking lang kanina and I'm not invalidating your feelings. I'm thankful nga kasi nag-abala ka pa mag-order and pumunta dito kahit next door lang yung apartment mo. Se, to be honest, uhm..." he contemplates if it was right ba to tell Sehun na i-set aside muna ang lahat at unahing kumain. Gayunpaman, nanaig ang gutom niya so he tried speaking softly. "Se, gutom na 'ko. Eat na tayo please," Junmyeon tried his best para kahit papano eh gumaan ang feelings ng mas nakababata to which Sehun responded with a chuckle.  
  
"Kuya myeon eeeehh," he whined.  
  
 _He's too cute tangina, Junmyeon_ thought and he then scolded himself for thinking like that while the younger was on that state.  
  
"Kain na tayo babyyyy," he singsonged while he prepared that Jollibee spicy fried chicken, fries, sundae na medyo tunaw na and the dips.

Medyo kumalma na si Sehun habang kumakain ito and Junmyeon can't help himself but stare at Sehun.

_Ambabie ni Sehun, gusto ko siyang ibaby habang buhay, hanggang sa susunod na habang buhay._

Medyo nacringe siya sa thought niyang yun dahil sa lyric reference pero wala siyang magagawa kasi never nagsisinungaling ang kanyang precious mind.  
  
Nung natapos na sila eh niligpit na ni Junmyeon ang pinagkainan nila. When he went sa kitchen nila, there he remember his abandoned pancit canton. He looked at it habang nakakalat ito sa sink as muttered _sorry_ to it kase 'di niya ito nakain.  
  
He went back to the sala only to see a sleeping baby. 'Di na ito ginising ni Junmyeon at hinayaan nalang mag overnight ito dito. He wants to transfer him sa bed niya kaso mas mabigat ang nakababata sa kanya so kinumutan nalang niya ito while he transfered his kutson sa sala. Gusto niyang samahan ngayon si Sehun lalong lalo na eh nag anxiety attack nanaman eto.

* * *

  
The next day, which is Wednesday, he helped Sehun to study his readings. He gave him study materials and had a mini recitations.  
  
Sehun knew that his kuya is really working hard for him kaya he decided na labanan muna ang kanyang anxieties kahit hanggang matapos lang ang exams. He also appreciate na 'di na siya tinanong ng mas nakakatanda about sa nangyari kagabi.  
  
During breaks eh they eat and blast some song from their favorite opm bands and just sing along with them.  
  
Junmyeon was really happy na Sehun is doing good. He was really worried for sehun since sa friday na ang finals and this happened. He really hoped na Sehun would talk about this after the finals.

* * *

  
  
D-day. Sinigurado ni Junmyeon that Sehun was doing and feeling good. They need to pass this.

Sabay silang nag breakfast in courtesy of Junmyeon and sabay din silang pumasok. They actually went sa church na nadaanan nila papasok to pray na makapasa silang dalawa.

Magkaiba sila ng exam rooms pero hinatid parin ni Junmyeon si Sehun sa room na nakaassign sa kanya, hugging him and reassuring him na he'll do good and reminding him na they'll going out on Sunday.  
  
After their exams, they just need to wait till tomorrow bago makuha ang results. Umuwi sila agad and 'di muna sila gumala na tradition nila always every after exams kase nga they need to recharge since naubos lahat ng braincells nila dahil sa finals.

* * *

The next day, Sehun ordered a lot of foods and nagnetflix lang sila buong araw. 4 p.m that day when their prof posted the results on their school's website and _yey_ , they passed!! 4th year na sila next school yeaaaar!!  
  
"Thank you Sehun," Junmyeon said and he hugged Sehun tightly dahil sobrang happy niya para sa kanilang dalawa.  
  
"Why are you thanking me kuya eh ako naman ang dapat magthank you sayo dahil you are the one who helped me prepare for the exams kahit you need to review din. Thank you kuya myeon," kumalas siya sa pagkakayakap ni Junmyeon sa kanya para makita neto ang mukha ng nakakatanda and he kissed the latter's cheeks.  
  
Medyo nabigla si Junmyeon sa pagkiss ni Sehun sa cheeks niya even though nakasanayan na niyang ginagawa yun ni Sehun kaya naman biglang namental block ata siya ngayon. "Ah eh ano," _Thank you for inspiring me. Thank you for being with me and thank you for doing great._ Okay now, nauutal na talaga si Junmyeon and he can't think of anything to say pero kailangan niyang magsalita para di maging awkward ng moment na ito.  
  
"Thankful lang ako masyado and Sehun, 4th year na tayo next yeeeear!! Kaya tonight, we'll be having soju and beer," he nervously said before siya tumayo at dali-daling pumunta sa kusina kasi he feels like nagbabaga na siya.

Ang init ng feeling niya. He opened the refrigerator and kumuha siya ng anim na can ng beer and dalawang bottle ng soju. Gusto sana niyang mag soju + yakult ngayon kaso ayaw ni Sehun nun kaya g nalang siya sa beer and soju.  
  
They drank those alcohols while watching netflix. Nakasandal si Junmyeon kay Sehun while yung kamay niya eh nasa may balakang ng kuya niya.

Saktong katatapos lang ng ikadalawang movie na pinanonood nila nung nagbrownout.  
  
"Nako naman, bakit naman nagbrown out meralco?! Kuya Myeon, asan yung lighter mo?" Sehun said while he reached for his phone para gawing flashlight.  
  
"Sehun, mukha bang nagsisigarilyo ako?" sarcastic niyang sabi kay Sehun.  
  
Sehun knew na medyo may tama na tong katabi niya kase if he tama naaalala niya, ganito sumagot ang _tipsy_ Junmyeon like nung dating pag-inuman nila sa apartment niya.  
  
"Kuya Myeon naman eh," Sehun laughed and siya nalang naghanap ng lighter sa kusina ni Junmyeon.

Buti nalang eh nahanap niya kaagad ito kaya bumalik na siya sa sala and naabutang nakasandal si Junmyeon sa may mesa ngayon habang nakapikit ang mata. _Ang cute cute talaga tong_ _tulog na ito_ , he silently said before he lit the candles na nasa table.  
  
He noticed how Junmyeon's face glowed under the candle light. Ang soft soft niya. His eyelashes were long and his brows were perfectly shaped. His cheeks were blushing. And his lips appeared so plump and red. He had this urge to caress the older's face but unfortunately, Junmyeon opened his eyes, looking straight kay Sehun because he looks shocked but at the same time, soft.  
  
"Se, you know what?" Junmyeon let out a small smile and umupo siya ng maayos before he continue. "Oh my gosh di ko alam pano sasabihin pero listen, i just want you to know na i'm always here for you. I really really like you since the first time we met. but now, things have changed. I don't know if pwede ko na ba tong sabihin pero Sehun Oh, mahal na yata kita. Mahal kita, Sehun."

Halos 'di makagalaw si Sehun dahil if tama narinig niya, eh his feelings were reciprocated. He wanted to cry. He's too happy. He wanted to hug and maybe kiss him pero he let the latter finish his drunken confessions first.

  
"Sa totoo lang, sometimes naaanoy ako kapag tinatawag mo akong kuya. Pero ano, uhm, natutuwa din akong tinatawag mo akong 'kuya myeon'. Ang lambing lambing lang ng boses mo na para bang nahehele ako kapag kinakausap mo ko," Junmyeon smiles.

Sehun had to let out a chuckle because he knew it! Junmyeon is really whipped for him. Like it was so obvious though. Sehun just chose to be silent about it until hindi pa siya sure. But now na Junmyeon confirmed it in his drunken ass confession, he can't help but to smile dreamily.

"Lord, sana makalimutan to ni Sehun bukas if naririnig niya man ako ngayon." Biglang napatawa si Junmyeon kaya naman napangiti lang si Sehun habang tinititigan niya ito. He mentally said na _sorry kuya pero i won't ever forget this night._ "Pero alam mo Se, okay lang kahit ganito lang tayo, alam mo yun? Na kahit parang siblings lang tayo. I enjoy your company and I’m happy naman. I'm not asking for more naman but i won't say no if God and fate will give me the chance." Now, Junmyeon's in tears. Sehun saw how the man's tears run down through his cheeks. Hindi na siya nag-alinlangan pa. He carefully raised Junmyeon's head na nakapatong sa table, he cupped his cheeks, wiped his tears and he hugged him tightly.

  
"Kuya Myeon, Salamat." Yun lang ang tanging masasabi ngayon ni Sehun. Sobrang nagpapasalamat siya sa lahat ng ito. Yung worries niya and all, parang biglang nawala just upon hearing Junmyeon saying na mahal niya siya.  
  
They stayed na magkayakap for a while. Then Sehun heard Junmyeon snored so he decided na buhatin na si Junmyeon sa kwarto niya. After niya masettle ang kuya niya sa higaan niya eh he cleaned their mess muna before proceeding sa kwarto. _Yes_. Doon siya matutulog kase naman wala naman dibang masama ano? They used to sleep on the same bed and they even cuddle naman eversince they've became friends so no problem.  
  
Junmyeon woke up the morning after with Sehun cuddling him. Medyo masakit pa ulo niya dala ng alcohol kagabi. Napaka low talaga ng tolerance niya sa alcohol.  
  
 _OH MY GOSH WHAT DID I DO KAGABI?_ he panicked at his thought but nevertheless he thought okay lang yun since di naman sila sa labas uminom so he concluded na walang embarrassing moment na nangyari kagabi. Sana lang talaga.  
  
He groggily went to the kitchen and prepared lucky me beef noodles kasi iyon ang perfect na gamot for hangover na sure siyang siya lang naman ang meron kase knowing Sehun, kahit ilang case pa inumin nun eh 'di pa rin malalasing yun kaya napakaperfect na kasama sa inuman. _Ang babysitter niya._

Just the time when his noodles were already done, he saw Sehun went outside the bedroom. "Oh gising ka na pala, kain ka muna," Junmyeon said as he saw Sehun walking towards him.  
  
"Good morning kuya Myeon!" he greeted. "Wala ka bang naaalala kagabi?" he said with all smiles on his face.

Ang aga aga pero nangaasar na siya eventho alam niyang 'di mareremember yun ng kuya niya eh nagtanong pa rin siya.  
  
"Hala ano bang nangyari kagabi? 'Di naman ako nagsuka or something na nakakahiya no?" pagpapanic niya. Hindi naman talaga siya known na gumagawa ng kahihiyan during inuman sessions eh.  
  
"Sabi ko na 'di mo maaalala eh. Okay lang yun," he giggles softly.  
  
Junmyeon can't help it but pout. Sehun was being suspicious. "Sehun Oh naman eh."  
  
"Wala nga."  
  
"Sehun!"  
  
"Ay kuya, what time pala tayo later?" Pilit na iniwasan ni Sehun ang pangungulit ni Junmyeon.  
  
Medyo nagloading siya sa tanong ni Sehun at nung narealize niya kung tungkol saan yun eh napakamot nalang siya sa ulo niya. "Ay hala muntik ko na makalimutan mamayang gabi na pala yun. 3:00 alis na tayo dito baka natraffic pa tayo eh."  
  
"Okay okay," Sehun nods.

 _Thank goodness,_ Sehun thought kasi Junmyeon fell for the trick. 'Di na siya mapipilit neto na magkwento about kagabi.  
  
After ng almusal nila eh umuwi muna si Sehun sa kabilang bahay, sa unit niya. Si Junmyeon naman ay magreready na para sa concert mamaya. _Excited na excited na siya for their date na siya lang may alam.  
_

* * *

  
1:30 palang eh naka dress up na si Junmyeon. Suot niya ngayon ang t-shirt na binili nila ni Sehun last time and a denim jacket. He was wearing his converse shoes na binigay ng mama niya as a valentine's gift for him. Kinuha niya rin yung relo niya and his specs to complete the look.  
  
2:00. He heard someone knocked pero he just yelled ' _pasok_ ' kasi he knew na it was Sehun.  
  
Sehun is also wearing that t-shirt na kagaya ng kay Junmyeon without the denim jacket nga lang. In short, parang nagtwinning sila ngayon.  
  
"Kuya Myeon, twinning tayo ngayon ah hehe" Sehun said enthusiastically while he went straight sa sofa and opened the television.  
  
"Ang aga mo naman ngayon. Excited masyado?" Junmyeon tried to distract himself kase naman Lord, ang aga pa naman para magpadala ka ng anghel na susundo sa kanya.  
  
"Ay nagsalita yung hindi," Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Junmyeon laughed at the response. He is really excited for tonight. A ben&ben concert with a whole Sehun Oh date. What did he even do to deserve all of this?  
  
It was 3:00 nung umalis sila sa apartment. Si Sehun ang nagdrive ng car ni Junmyeon. Tama nga si Junmyeon, buti nalang umalis sila ng maaga. They're down to south and mga two hours din ang byahe from their apartment. Since matagal tagal ang byahe eh nag drive thru muna sila sa jollibee. Fries and sundaes lang yung inorder nila. They also played some music kaya nauna muna silang magconcert kesa sa ben&ben.  
  
After two hours, they finally reached their destination. Halatang-halata naman ang excitement ng kasama ni Sehun ngayon. All smiles. Parang anghel. 'Di namalayan ni Sehun na nakatulala siya ngayon habang nakangiti sa kaharap niya.  
  
"Oh Sehun, okay ka lang? Sus alam ko namang excited ka rin. Tingnan mo sarili mong nakangiti dyan," tumawa lang si Junmyeon sabay hinila si Sehun papunta sa pinakamagandang spot para maenjoy talaga nila ang concert.  
  
Nasa may harap sila mismo ng stage. Walang chairs dito kaya standing sila buong concert time.  
  
"Kuya, mag ikot-ikot lang muna tayo dito, antagal pa naman mag umpisa eh. 5:30 palang seven pa yung concert."  
  
"Eh Sehun, baka mamaya wala na tayong balikang pwesto. 'Di ako sintangkad mo no!" he exclaims.  
  
"Buhatin nalang kita mamaya. Besides need nating kumain muna para may energy tayo later."  
  
Junmyeon actually acknowledging the idea. Seconds later, he nods. "Eto talaga, sige na nga. Basta pag tayo talaga 'di makabalik sa pwesto natin bubuhatin mo talaga ako mamaya."  
  
"Sure sure. Tara na, treat kita."  
  
They made their way out sa crowd. Kaunti pa lang naman pero patuloy pa rin ang pagdami ng tao. May garden, playground at mga stalls na katabi itong venue kaya dun muna sila pumunta.  
  
"Se, tayo ka dyan, picturan kita. One, two, three, smileeee," sabi niya at tinulak si Sehun papunta sa arc na puno ng flowers at balloons. "Ay ganda naman ng kuha ko."  
  
Lumapit ulit si Sehun sa kanya at tumingin sa picture na kinuha ni Junmyeon. "Syempre ako yung pinicturan mo eh."

"Sige na nga lang," natawa siya sa kanya before niya ibalik sa camera mode ang phone niya.  
  
"Ako naman picturan mo, dapat kagaya ng kuha ko ha? Ganyan angle niyan," utos niya sa nakababata at dinemonstrate niya muna kung paano gawin para maging instagram worthy ang litrato.  
  
"Oo na alam ko na. Dun ka na!" he admired Junmyeon first before counting as a cue na magppicture na siya. Continuous shot yung ginawa ni Sehun para naman di na magawang magreklamo ng kuya niya.  
  
"Ayaaaan ang ganda talaga ng kuha ng isang Sehun Oh. Pwede na akong maging professional photographer."  
  
"Napaka-instagram worthy. Thank yoooou," medyo dramatic niyang sabi. He really love posting pics na _aesthetically pleasing_ kaya naman he feels happy kapag ang perfect ng picture kase given na naman na napakaganda niya.  
  
"Tayo naman magpicture," Junmyeon said enthusiastically at hinigit si Sehun papalapit sa kanya.  
  
They took a lot of pictures together at pagkatapos ng photoshoot session nila ay naisipan nilang magpahinga muna since may one hour pa sila.

They bought foods muna then pumwesto sila sa may swing and they stayed for ten minutes. They weren't talking since they're both eating the burgers they've bought earlier but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.  
  
An announcement broke the silence. The concert will start in thirty minutes kaya naman tumayo na sila sa swing and nagstart na maglakad pabalik.  
  
Sehun wrapped his arm around the smaller's torso and Junmyeon's hand was on the taller's waist.  
  
May mga taong tumitingin sa kanila at nagbubulungan ngunit hindi lang nila pinansin ang mga ito. Kasi naman kahit sino namang makakita sa kanila ay 'di maiiwasang mag assume na magjowa sila.

 _Kasi naman gurl, sino ba naman kase ang hindi mag-aakala?_  
  
Pagkabalik nila sa venue, napatingin nalang si Junmyeon kay Sehun na para bang nagtetelepathic message siya na " _sabi ko sa'yo wag na tayong umalis eh."  
  
_ "Sorry kuya myeon," apologetic na sambit ni Sehun. Junmyeon saw Sehun's eyes and pakiramdam tuloy niya na para siyang may kasalanan.  
  
"Okay lang se. We can still hear them kahit sa malayo tayo pumwesto eh."  
  
"Sure ka? Teka hanap muna tayo dun sure naman may space pa dyan siya gitna eh," sabi ni Sehun as he held Junmyeon's hand habang nagkipagsiksikan sila sa crowd. Fortunately, medyo maluwag pa sa gitna and dun na sila nag settle.  
  
"Sorry talaga kuya."  
  
"No, don’t say sorry se. Nagenjoy din naman ako sa pamamasyal natin kanina eh. May ig worthy pics pa 'ko so really, no regrets."  
  
Sehun just smiled sa kuya niya. He really loves him, not just as his kuya myeon, but also as being Junmyeon Kim himself.  
  
The concert started. _Ang solid ng setlist. Ang ganda ng boses nila. Ang ganda ng katabi niya._ Sehun thought.

Junmyeon was tiptoeing. He was trying hard to see and record some fancams. Junmyeon looks so giddy. And that made Sehun smile.  
  
"Kuya Myeon, gusto mong buhatin na kita? Hirap ka na dyan eh," he said na para bang naaawa ito pero 'di nagtagal eh he let out a chuckle kasi 'di niya mapigilang matawa kase napakacute ng ginagawa ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Later na pag kailangan ko na talaga,” parang naiinis niyang sabi while he glared at him.  
  
Halos thirty mins na nung nagsimula ang concert and Sehun was just looking at Junmyeon while listening to the songs.

Parang all the songs are dedicated for him. The lyrics were meant to be said to Junmyeon. Parang Ben&Ben is saying na _Sehun Oh, wag ka ng maghintay pa. Anraming signs na binigay sa'yo ni Lord. Wag ka ng malito diyan at wag kang matakot na sumugal uli._

 _Whipped culture._  
  
Sehun took his phone out of his pocket and kinuha niya ang chance na iyon para ivideo si Junmyeon. Grabe happy pill. Junmyeon is just smiling, singing along most of the time.

 _Maybe i'm really inlove with you_.  
  
Halos one hour ang na nakalipas mula nung magsimula ito. Nangangalay na si Junmyeon kaya ginamit na niya ang piggyback ride na offer ni Sehun na willingly naman na ginawa ng nakababata.  
  
Mga fifteen minutes lang naglast yun. Sehun said na ang mabigat na 'di na kaya ng muscles niya while laughing. Nakonsenya naman si Junmyeon ng konti kaya bumaba na siya and he just stood beside Sehun. Nakalink lang yung braso nila while nakasandal yung ulo ni Junmyeon kay Sehun.  
  
It was already the last song. Ambilis ng oras. Fall is the last song. They just enjoyed the moment. It was such a magical song. Kahit wala kang lovelife eh pag marinig mo 'to eh parang agad agad inlove ka na agad.  
  
Just like Junmyeon and Sehun. Just like how ben&ben said so many unheard thoughts and feelings. The concert has ended perfectly.

* * *

  
Pag-uwi nila eh dumiretso na sila sa kani-kanilang unit. Junmyeon posted on twitter about this concert experience and fancams.

" _ **Ben &Ben I love you guys!"**_

_**"Ben &ben concert with @imsehun (with their picture together that they took after the concert"**_

It gained a lot of rts and likes. Junmyeon is kind of famous irl and in socmeds. Same as Sehun who just subtweeted him. Nagtweet siya about sa concert tonight saying na,

**_"Thanks ben &ben for the wonderful concert! Really enjoyed the night!!"_ **

Junmyeon replied on his tweet saying na

_**“ayuun inamin mo rin,,, hahaha. kala ko ba mas bet mo December Avenue?”** _

In which sehun qrt-ed with:

" _ **syempre kasama kita eh. The things i'd do for love."**_

And after that, Sehun posted his Junmyeon fancam taking Ben&Ben fancams.

" ** _@junmyeonkim_** **u cutie** " (with his junmyeon fancam)

People gone wild at their mentions kasi nga they just make a cute couple as what the people on his mentions said. May mga against din kasi jelly.  
  
Junmyeon qrt-ed the video with **_"Ay hi fan! Siguro crush mo ako ano? Lika, bigyan kita ng autograph_** " in which sehun replied with **_"Yes of course y not naman. I love you."_**  
  
Their followers gone really wild because of the exchange of tweets. Lalong-lalo na nung may nagpost ng video nila nung last song na.

Tamang basa lang sila sa mga comments under their tweets. Medyo sanay din silang magka twitter sessions kasi nangyayari din to kapag they tweet pics nilang magkasama.

People were commenting sweet messages for them like:

_Ganon pala yung view nung mga nasa likod nila. Ang sweet lang nilang panoorin._

_Everyone, let your response be, sana all._

_Saan ba ako makakahanap ng version nilang para sakin?_

_Saan pwede magorder ng isang Sehun Oh?_

_Ako gusto ko ng sariling Junmyeon Kim ko._  
  
Another video was dropped. It was the piggyback ride moment. Someone who knew them took that video of them. It was really chaotic that they even made it to the twitter local trends.

Some people were asking if what's their label? Funny thing is, people reasoned out that they're both studying medical technology so it was just right to put a label.

Someone even mentioned that they need to remember na it's a mortal sin not to put labels as a medtech student.  
  
That rang the bell. The fact na they're acting like they have something pero wala namang label, Junmyeon thought na someone needs to make it make sense. And that someone is whether him or Sehun. Pero nag aalinlangan siya kase takot siyang mawala ang lahat ng ito, si Sehun sa kanya. _Letcheng feelings,_ he thought.  
  
He saw na Sehun dm-ed him but he just ignored him. He needs to think. Gusto niyang malaman kung ano ba talaga gusto niya. Kung ano ba talaga si Sehun para sa kanya.  
  
Nagdecide siyang itulog na lang muna niya yung mga problema niya imbes na mag overthink. Pagod siya pero di niya maitatanggi na sobrang nagenjoy siya. Ang raming ganap.

Pinanood muna niya yung clip nilang kumalat sa twitter, yung mga moments nila, kasi naman, agree siya sa mga tao dun, ang cute at sweet nga nila para sa magbestfriends lang before he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

  
Hapon na siyang nagising. May 3:00 class siya ngayon kaya sakto lang ang gising niya. Nagprepare na siya at tsaka umalis ng bahay. Tuloy ang _Ignore Sehun for the meantime agenda_ niya dahil kailangan niya ng sagot. Ng klarong kasagutan sa mga katanungan niyang tanging siya lang ang makasasagot.

Sehun noticed na iniiwasan siya ni Junmyeon. He thought bad mood lang ito or something kasi pati emails niya for him eh di sinasagot. YES. In-email niya si Junmyeon kase 'di siya nito nirereplyan. Sehun could’ve just go to Junmyeon’s unit since he knew his passcode but he didn’t. Wala siyang idea kung bakit pero hinayaan nalang niya muna kase baka he need some space lang, _me time_ , ganon.

* * *

  
Almost one week na na 'di kinakausap ni Junmyeon si Sehun and he is getting really worried na.

And tomorrow is his kuya's birthday already kaya he needs to plan already. Tinawagan niya friend niya na si Chanyeol Park and asked for some advice and recommendations. _Char ano to research paper? Thesis?_

Buti na lang eh mabait tong kaibigan niya and gusto na din neto na magkajowa si Sehun kaya he is really willing to help. Baekhyun Byun, Chanyeol's boyfriend, did the planning and designing para sa venue. Rooftop. It was Chanyeol's place but as a supportive friend he is, papahiram niya muna ito and he'd stay muna sa apartment ni Baekhyun. It's a win-win for Chanyeol.

* * *

  
  
D-day. May 22. Junmyeon Kim's birthday. Sehun greeted him nung eksaktong 12:00 a.m. He wanted to see him sa apartment niya, but Sehun respects him. Kung ayaw pa siya makausap neto eh di siya magpupumilit. 

[SEHUN]

Kuya Happy Birthdaaaaay. I love yooooou.  
Kuya Myeon, galit ka sakin nooo?  
J  
U  
N  
M  
Y  
E  
O  
N  
I  
E  
KUYAAAA  
JUNMYEOOOON  
HELLO HIIIII  
Rooftop lateeeer  
Kausapin mo na kasi ako pleeeease  
8:00 haaa✔  


Sineen lang ni Junmyeon ang mga messages ni Sehun. Nagdadalawang isip pa siya if pupunta ba siya o hindi. If hindi, this would be the first time since naging friends sila na 'di sila magcecelebrate ng magkasama.

Usually kahit may lakad ang isa sa kanila with their friends sa birthday nila eh they'll meet up pa rin even though gabi na, they always find a way.  
  
8:00. Di pa din siya bumabangon sa bed niya. He's still contemplating if pupunta ba siya sa rooftop o hindi. Naguguluhan pa rin kasi siya dahil sa mga tweets ni Sehun nung last Sunday. He knew himself naman eh. He knew na he's already inlove with Sehun and natatakot siyang masira sila dahil sa feelings niya.  
  
9:00 Sehun was still waiting. It was cold. Stars were shining brightly above him. The city lights were blinding.  
  
10:00 Junmyeon replied to Sehun.  
  
[JUNMYEON]  
Se. Hello. Sorry.✔  
Andyan ka pa ba?❌  
Sorry talaga pinaghintay kita ng matagal.❌  
I'll be there in 5 minutes.❌  
  
Try again. _Fuck it,_ Junmyeon mentally cursed .

[SEHUN]

Okay lang kung di ka makapunta.   
I understand naman.   
Did Kuya Minseok went there?  
Enjoy your night.✔

  
Sehun wanted to cry. Gosh his anxities were back. Maybe Junmyeon was just drunk that night. Maybe it was the alcohol's doing lang. He hated himself for believing that his love was finally reciprocated.  
  
Junmyeon panicked when he read sehun's messages. He knew Sehun very well. Sehun likes prolonging his messages kaya now he's sure na there's something wrong na. He quickly grabbed his jacket and he run paakyat sa rooftop. Putangina ba't ba ngayon pa siya naubusan ng load.  
  
"Sehun," he said habang naghahabol ng hininga.  
  
Junmyeon noticed the set up sa rooftop. Table for two, birthday banners, balloons, wines, lights, flowers, and a small speaker. He was touched, and at the same time, regretful of what he'd done. Sehun made an effort for this but he chose to ruin it. He hated himself.  
  
Sehun was there. Nakatayo lang siya sa may dulo habang nakatingin sa kawalan. Hindi siya makapagisip ngayon. Ni hindi nga niya napansin na tinawag siya ni Junmyeon eh.  
  
Junmyeon walked closer kay Sehun. When he tapped Sehun's shoulders, dun lang siya napansin ng nakababata.  
  
"Kuya Myeon? Kala ko 'di ka na pupunta," Sehun said and he quickly hugged the smaller.  
  
"I'm so sorry Se. Sorry nawalan ako ng load kanina. Okay I know it's a lame excuse pero uhm sorry talaga dapat 'di na ako nag-inarte. Nasira ko tuloy 'tong plano mo."  
  
"Kuya Myeon, walang nasira. Tuloy na tuloy na to kahit overnight pa," he held Junmyeon's hands and he intertwined their fingers. He guided him to the table and he made him sit there.

Kinuha muna ni Sehun sa loob ng box ang birthday cake ni Junmyeon tapos he lit the candles. He sang the birthday song while papalapit siya kay Junmyeon.  
  
"Kuya Myeon, Happy Birthdaaaaay. Make your wish," Sehun said softly and Junmyeon closed his eyes and made his wish.  
  
 _"I wish for my happiness. And Sehun's too."_

Pagkatapos niyang sabihin ito ay idinilat na niya ang kanyang mga mata at ang unang-unang nakita niya ay ang taong abot langit ang ngiti ngayon.  
  
"Anong winish mo?"

Junmyeon blew the candles first before answering.  
  
"Secreeeet," he exclaimed, his stong stivking out playfully. kase kung sasabihin ko eh baka 'di magkatotoo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anong gift mo sakin?"  
  
Sehun smiled. "Ako."  
  
"Ano? Bakit aanhin ba kita?" tumawa siya para di mahalatang kabado.  
  
"Depends sa gusto mong gawin," Sehun smirked kaya natense naman si Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon tried to find a way not to be obvious, kaya he had no choice but whine. "Sige na kase ano gift mo?"  
  
Sehun reached for the piece of paper na nakaipit sa maliit na speaker. No, it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper. It was a handwritten letter.  
  
"A handwritten letter?" Junmyeon said at nag glow naman yung mukha niya sa nakita niya. Junmyeon's a sucker for handwritten letters that's why his heart can't handle this right now.  
  
"Yeah yeah, tama ka. I wrote you a letter. But before ko ibigay sayo eh babasahin ko muna out loud," Sehun said.

Junmyeon nodded at him kaya nagcontinue na siya. He carefully opened the letter at nagsmile siya before magbasa. "Junmyeon Kim, Kuya Myeon. Happy Birthday. Mas matanda ka nanaman ng isang taon kesa sa akin." Junmyeon laughed kase _ba't ba kailangan niyang iparemind yun sa kanya._  
  
"Gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na sorry because i lied nung tinanong mo ko kung may ginawa ka bang nakakahiya or smth nung gabing yun, nung nagcelebrate tayo dahil nakapasa tayo sa final exams."

Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon kase iniisip niya kung ano yung ginawa niya at bakit nagsinungaling si Sehun. ‘ _Sabi ko na nga ba eh, ang sketchy nun,'_ he thought pero hinayaan lang niya si Sehun na magpatuloy. _  
_  
"Tho it wasn't completely a lie kasi wala ka naman talagang ginawang nakakahiya, pero may ginawa kang something."

Panic mode ngayon si Junmyeon kakaisip kung anong something ginawa niya. ‘ _Di naman daw ako nagsuka nun and hindi naman diba ako mag aala stripper or_ _kung ano or oh my gosh what if..._ ganyan ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya ngayon.

"I just wanna say na mahal na mahal din kita."

'Di alam ni Junmyeon ang sasabihin. He was beyond shocked parang naghahalo-halo na ang lahat ng feelings na pwede niyang maramdamdam sa sitwasyong ito. Gusto niyang maiyak and Sehun noticed it kaya tumawa muna sa kanya ito at pinatuloy niya ang pagbabasa before Junmyeon could say something.  
  
"You confessed to me that night. And I’m actually very happy that time. Napaluha nga ako dahil sa saya eh. Masaya akong finally, my love is reciprocated." Nagkatagpo naman ang mga mata nila kaya’t nagpalitan sila ng kanilang matamis na ngiti.  
  
"I had a hard time nung mga nakaraang weeks. I was confused kasi sa mga actions mo. Minsan nakikita kitang nakatitig sa akin and you baby me so much, na matagal mo na namang ginagawa. Naguluhan lang yata ako kase I realized na i completely fell in love with you na," Sehun said, and Junmyeon felt his eyes started to be watery.  
  
"That time, it all came back to me. My memories with my childhood bestfriend. I assumed that he also felt the same way sakin kaso I was wrong. I was scared na mawala siya sa akin dahil I was dependent on him ng matagal. I was also deeply hurt because he was my first love na kung iisipin ko ngayon eh maybe puppy love ko lang talaga siya. Natakot akong masaktang muli kaya ganon nalang ako magreact ngayon."

Napapout nalang si Junmyeon. _Ah, yun pala yung dahilan ng anxiety attacks niya, kawawa naman tong babie ko._  
  
"I was too anxious na baka nag aasume lang nanaman ako sayo and you just actually treat me as your younger brother kaya nagbreakdown ako nung time na yun. And i'm really thankful na you helped me that time," Sehun smiled at him.  
  
"I hope it wasn't the alcohol's doing lang. Because i really love you too. You are my real first love." There Junmyeon met Sehun's eyes.  
  
"And maybe pwede na tayong mag act like professionals just like what the peeps were always loud about? Medtech's mortal sin ang di paglalagay ng label tas pa-4th year na tayo? Ano na?” Sehun chuckled then he continued, “pwede na ba nating lagyan ng label to?"

Junmyeon just nodded. He doesn't know what to feel but he's certain about one thing. He wanted to be with Sehun. He wanted Sehun.  
  
"Junmyeon Kim, can i have this dance?"   
  
Sehun played the song. It was Ben&Ben's Fall, Junmyeon's favorite song, and maybe, favorite song na din niya.  
  
He lended his hand to Junmyeon and the older accepted it. Sehun led the dance. Linagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa beywang ni Junmyeon while ang kay Junmyeon naman ay nasa may leeg niya.

_Move a little closer, so i can breathe you in  
___  
Feels like we can stay forever in each other's arms  
___  
So why don’t we fall in love tonight  
Cause everything else just feels so right  
And now i just want to hold you tight  
So why don’t we just fall, tonight_

Ang cute lang ng height difference nila. Saktong-sakto para sa isa't isa.  
  
"Sehun, thank you. I love you so much. Kaya as a future RMT, I'd like to say yes to your proposal," Junmyeon said confidently, nakatingala siya habang nakatingin sa mata ng matangkad niyang kasayaw.

“I love you too, ku—este Junmyeon,” Sehun said then when he realized na he should not address Junmyeon as his kuya anymore, he giggles. Natawa nalang din si Junmyeon sa kanya. 

Napakasaya ni Sehun ngayon. Mahigpit ang pagkakayakap niya ngayon kay Junmyeon. Parang nasa alapaap siya ngayon. Ang saya saya niya. Kung panaginip lang ito ay 'di na niya hihilingin pang magising muli. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na totoo pala ang lahat. Na eto siya ngayon, kasama ang pinakamamahal niyang kuya, na ngayon ay kasintahan na niyang si Junmyeon Kim, ang very happy and true to his future profession, at finally nilagyan na nila ng label ang relasyon nila ni Sehun Oh, the cutie neighbor and the future RMT din.

"This is my happiest birthday, And God already granted my wish. T'was kinda fast. I love you," Junmyeon said before kissing Sehun sweetly and Sehun replied in between of their first kiss.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave me something^^ id appreciate it a lot


End file.
